


Someone Like You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth has something stolen from him.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins. Private detective and client

Seth slams into the office, tugging at the end of his suit jacket before marching up to the desk right in front of him. 

“Can I help you?” The man drawls, leaning back in his chair to look up at Seth.

“Are you Dean Ambrose?” Seth demands, looking down at the man.

“Depends on who’s asking.” The man smirks.

“Seth Rollins. I need your services.” Seth says, wrinkling his nose.

“Wife cheating on you?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“What? No. I’m not married. I had something stolen from me and I need you to locate it for me.” Seth says with a sigh of annoyance.

“Okay. Take a seat, Mr. Rollins.” Dean gestures to the chair in front of him.

Seth sits down warily. “I already know who stolen the item. I just need you to find them for me.”

“Well, that certainly makes my life easier.” Dean says, uncapping his pen and picking up his notepad. 

Seth hums, looking around at the scattered files covering Dean’s desk.

“So what was stolen from you?” Dean asks, glancing up at Seth.

“A briefcase.” Seth answers shortly.

“And you can’t just go buy a new one because…?” Dean asks, lowering his notepad.

“I could, but it wouldn’t have the multimillion dollar contract in it, now would it?” Seth snaps.

“I could see how that would be a problem.” Dean agrees after a moment.

“The person who stole it is Roman Reigns. Find him and then I’ll take care of the rest.” Seth says, leaning forward.

“Okay. Give me a list of all his known associates and then I’ll do the rest. Leave your phone number too, so I can call you with updates.” Dean says, pushing the pen and notepad across the desk.

Seth writes down all the names he can think of and his number before handing it back to Dean.

Dean reads over it quickly. “Okay. I’ll call you in about three days. Maybe sooner if I find anything before then.”

Seth nods and gets to his feet. “Thank you, Mr. Ambrose. I trust you will be successful in this matter.”

Dean stands up, nodding. “So far, I’ve been 100 percent successful. I don’t see this being an issue." 

Seth reaches out, offering Dean his hand. "Good.”

“I’ll see you around, Mr. Rollins.” Dean shakes his hand and Seth takes his leave. 

If Dean checks out Seth’s ass while he goes, well, someone has to appreciate those suit pants.


End file.
